Sens félins
by Moko-Hime
Summary: Kanda a toujours été un loup solitaire. Alors quand Komui lui assigne le nouvel arrivant au QG en tant que coéquipier, il n'est pas vraiment ravi. Seulement, Allen n'est pas tout à fait comme les autres, et Kanda va vite s'en rendre compte. Yullen. Chap. 9 UP !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Sens félins.

**Auteur: **Moko-Hime

**Disclaimer:** Allen et Kanda sont ensemble récemment ? Non ? c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, ils sont pas à moi...

**Résumé: **Kanda éclope d'un nouveau coéquipier; sauf qu'il y a un petit problème...

**Couple: **Allen/Kanda powaaaaa . 

**Note: **Les pensées des persos sont entre guillemets.

Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic dans le genre. . Je trouvais ça honteux que pas plus de fic ne viennent completer la section D.Gray-man, alors je me suis lancée là-dedans après avoir vu un fanart trop mimi qui représentait Allen avec des oreilles de chat . En tout cas, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chap. 1.

- Voici ton nouveau coéquipier Kanda, annonça le Grand Intendant Komui Lee au jeune homme nonchalamment assit sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

Il montra d'un geste de la main un autre adolescent qui se tenait également assit sur le sofa à côté. Enfin, il devait être un adolescent mais ses cheveux blancs faisaient un étrange effet. Ce dernier n'adressa pas le moindre regard à Kanda. Chose d'autant plus étrange, le brun cru un instant avoir aperçut quelque chose ressemblant à des oreilles de chat cachées dans la chevelure… Il secoua mentalement la tête en se morigénant ; ce genre de choses n'existait pas, voyons. Il re-prêta attention à Komui qui s'était remis à parler.

- Le général Cross m'a envoyé ce garçon en disant qu'il ferait un excellent exorciste. Nous l'avons testé, il a des capacités tout à fait surprenantes et est parfaitement qualifié pour ce genre de travail.

Kanda tilta ; le général Cross avait lui-même recommandé ce gamin ? Il jeta à nouveau un rapide coup d'œil sur le nouveau. Celui-ci fixait à présent l'Intendant de son regard perçant. En parlant d'yeux, les siens étaient tout à fait passionnants ; l'exorciste n'en n'avait jamais vu de tels : des yeux d'un bleu d'une clarté incroyable mais paradoxalement d'une profondeur telle qu'on aurait pu se noyer dedans… Devant la tournure de ses pensées, Kanda se baffa mentalement à nouveau et se concentra sur le dialogue de Komui.

- Comme il est nouveau et que tu étais seul alors que toutes les autres équipes sont complètes, j'ai décidé de le mettre avec toi.

Le nouveau secoua la tête et à ce moment, Kanda ne put se persuader qu'il avait rêvé. Il avait bel et bien des oreilles de chats, d'un blanc immaculé. Komui intercepta le regard surpris du brun :

- Comme tu as pu le remarquer, il est du type symbiotique. Son innocence a pris la forme d'attributs félins très pratiques puisqu'ils lui permettent de percevoir la présence d'akumas. Mais tu découvriras tout ça par toi-même.

Kanda se reprit rapidement.

- Une minute, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord. Je n'ai pas besoin de coéquipier et encore moins de m'encombrer d'un gamin sous prétexte que c'est un bon exorciste.

Le jeune "chat" jeta un regard glacial au brun et, fixant sa main, ses ongles devinrent griffes d'une bonne demi-douzaine de centimètres. Il agita doucement son index en direction de Kanda et celui-ci ne vit rien jusqu'à ce qu'une mèche de ses longs cheveux tombe sur ses genoux. Il redressa vivement la tête vers le garçon-chat qui affectait d'être plongé dans la contemplation du parquet. Le brun regarda autour de lui sans détecter d'où cela venait. L'Intendant sourit. « Le vent… »

- Mais qui a dit que je te laissais le choix ? Riposta Komui, taquin, à Kanda.

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il enchaîna :

- C'est un ordre de ton supérieur. Tu vas devoir t'occuper de lui.

Le brun soupira puis se leva, imité par son nouveau coéquipier. Son esprit se focalisa sur une chose blanche et fine qui flottait derrière le garçon.

« Allons bon, c'est une queue maintenant ? » Pensa-t-il.

Il ne serait plus étonné par rien. Un homme avec des oreilles et une queue de chat c'était déjà exceptionnel.

- Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? questionna-t-il.

L'autre se contentait de le fixer de son regard topaze fascinant, sans répondre.  
Komui intervint, soudain sérieux :

- Kanda, toi qui n'aime pas parler tu vas être ravi, mais il faut que je te prévienne ; cet enfant… ne peut pas parler.

Pour le coup, le brun resta abasourdi ; qu'avait-il dit un peu plus tôt ? Ah oui, qu'il ne serait plus étonné. A la réflexion, il retira ces paroles.

- Mais… Comment on va faire pour communiquer alors ?

- Détrompe toi, il nous comprend parfaitement. Il connaît l'anglais, le japonais, le français, le russe, l'espagnol, l'italien et j'en passe. C'est juste qu'il n'a jamais parlé. Personne n'a entendu le son de sa voix, pas même le général. C'est sans doute le contrecoup de son innocence. Et puis… ajouta Komui après un moment de silence. Si tu fais l'effort d'essayer, tu pourras l'entendre.

L'exorciste réfléchit un instant à ces mots puis porta son attention sur l'autre qui le fixait, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien, étrangement attirant.  
Ils s'observèrent un long moment ainsi, sans qu'aucune parole ne vienne troubler le silence instauré dans le bureau de l'Intendant.  
Au final, Kanda détourna le regard et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? … Allen Walker.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du nouvel exorciste qui se précipita derrière le brun après une courbette pour l'Intendant.  
Komui les regarda sortir, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant.

* * *

Valààà !! Premier chapitre court, mais c'est pas grave La suite viendra je sais pas quand, mais elle viendra, c'est sûr !

Première impressions, aimé, pas aimé ? Dites moi tout ça dans des reviews ! _chibi eyes_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Sens félins.

**Autatrice:** Moi ! XD

**Disclaimer: **Sont pas à moi T.T

**Couple: **Allen/ Kanda

**Note: **Je suis dans un jour de bonté, j'ai décidé de poster la deuxième chap un peu plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu XD En tout cas, bonne lecture Et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews !

* * *

Chap. 2 : 

Kanda marchait d'un pas ferme dans les couloirs du QG, suivit par Allen qui regardait autour de lui, curieux. Son guide s'arrêta devant une porte et lui fit signe d'entrer.

- Voilà ta chambre ; cette aile du bâtiment contient les dortoirs des exorcistes. Tu ferais mieux de dormir, il est tard et on se lève tôt le matin.

Allen acquiesça et examina la pièce ; plutôt sobre, elle était assez spacieuse et lumineuse, une grande baie vitrée, conduisant sur le balcon, laissait voir le ciel étoilé. Un grand lit trônait au centre, une petite table de chevet à côté et une armoire en face ; il y avait même une petite pièce adjacente avec une douche, un lavabo et des toilettes. Oui, cet endroit lui plaisait bien. Il se tourna alors vers son nouveau coéquipier, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard.  
Celui-ci comprit ce que voulait le jeune homme :

- Moi je suis là bas, au bout du couloir, expliqua-t-il en pointant la porte de sa chambre de la main. Bon, je m'en vais maintenant.

Et il sortit. Allen fixa un moment la porte et étouffa un bâillement. Alors il se dirigea vers son lit et sans même retirer les couvertures, il se roula en boule et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Kanda vint le chercher, il fut surpris de voir que l'exorciste était déjà réveillé, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, contemplant l'extérieur. Ce dernier, sachant déjà de qui il s'agissait, se leva, s'étira souplement et se dirigea d'une démarche féline vers la porte. Se rappelant soudain d'une chose, il se stoppa et se tourna vers le brun, attendant quelque chose. Kanda l'observa, ne comprenant pas.

- Quoi ?

Alors, Allen baissa la tête et coucha les oreilles sur son crâne. Evidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait puisqu'il ne parlait pas. Avec un soupir il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, laissant le brun perplexe. Haussant, les épaules, il rejoint le "chat" et le conduisit jusqu'au réfectoire. Etant encore, tôt, celui-ci était désert.  
Kanda avança vers la cuisine et le cuisinier, un homme assez exubérant, coiffé de nattes et portant des lunettes de soleil, vint à leur rencontre :

- Yo Kanda ! La même chose que d'habitude ?

- Hn. Et je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler aussi familièrement.

- Hay, hay…

Il s'aperçut de la présence d'Allen qui le regardait, curieux.

- Oh ? Un p'tit nouveau ? Je suis le chef cuistot, et je m'appelle Jeryy. Enchanté !

Vaguement étonné, Allen s'inclina, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Kanda tilta ; ce regard était le même que celui qu'il avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. Alors il comprit.

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? continua le cuisinier.

- Allen Walker.

Kanda avait répondu. Levant un sourcil étonné, Jeryy passa outre.

- Alors, que veux-tu manger ? Je peux te préparer tout ce que tu veux !

Le neko réfléchit quelques secondes, puis sortant un bloc note de sa poche, griffonna quelque chose et le montra ensuite au cuisinier.

- Alors, alors… 3 croissants, 4 pains au chocolats avec du thé, un bol de céréales, un steak frites, deux œufs avec du bacon, du curry, du riz, et en dessert de la crème au chocolat et 20 boulettes mitarashi… ? Oï, oï, tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ?

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Allen acquiesça vivement. L'homme le regarda un instant :

- Tu ne parles pas, c'est ça ?

Le jeune exorciste secoua la tête.

- Ah bon. En tout cas, comptes sur moi, je vais te préparer tout ça ! En attendant va t'installer !

Allen alla donc s'asseoir à une table, suivit par Kanda qui, au lieu de s'attabler à son tour, resta debout en tournant le dos au jeune homme.

- A propos de tout à l'heure… Moi, c'est Yû Kanda. Enchanté, lâcha-t-il d'un air morne.

Allen le regarda, béat de surprise, puis lorsque Kanda se tourna vers lui, il découvrit un doux sourire sur les lèvres de son équipier, l'air ravi. Le brun s'assit bien vite, évitant de le regarder, en faisait la moue :

- Hmpf !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent servis et c'est avec une sidération non feinte qu'il observa Allen dévorer son petit déjeuné. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Kanda l'emmena dans le bureau de Komui. Au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçurent une adolescente d'à peu près leur âge se diriger vers eux.

- Kanda-kuuun !! Salut ! Alors c'est toi le nouveau ? fit-elle en se tournant vers Allen.

Il acquiesça. La jeune femme avait l'air gentille, de longs cheveux noirs attachés en deux couettes hautes encadraient son visage.

- Tu ne peux pas parler, hein ? C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Bref, en tout cas, moi je suis Lenalee Lee, la petite sœur de Komui ! Enchantée ! J'ai 16 ans, et je suis ici déjà depuis pas mal de temps donc si tu as un problème, tu peux venir me voir ! Je serais ravie de t'aider !

- Et moi tu ne me présentes pas ? s'écria une voix inconnue.

Un jeune homme avec des cheveux roux venait de faire son apparition ; il avait un bandeau sur l'œil droit et avait un marteau accroché à sa ceinture.

- Salut, moi c'est Lavi ! Je suis l'équipier de Lenalee-chan !

Ils discutèrent (enfin surtout Lenalee et Lavi), donnant des indications sur la Congrégation au nouvel exorciste (j'ai nommé : Allen XD) puis se séparèrent devant le bureau de Komui. Allen et Kanda rentrèrent :

- Ohayooo Allen-kun, Kanda ! Bien dormi ?

Les deux concernés acquiesçèrent.

- Bien. Je vous ai fait venir parce que j'ai une mission à vous confier. Il semblerait qu'on ait découvert la présence d'une innocence du côté de Paris, en France.

- A Paris ? S'étonna Kanda tandis que le visage d'Allen s'éclaira.

- Tout à fait, on a aussi noté une concentration anormale d'akumas. Faites vos bagages, vous partez immédiatement, ajouta Komui avec un grand sourire.

Kanda soupira et se leva, aussitôt imité par Allen. Ils firent donc leurs valises et partirent pour Paris, accompagnés par le Traqueur Thomas.

Une fois à l'aéroport, Kanda annonça à Allen qu'il devait aller enregistrer leurs bagages et lui proposa donc de l'attendre devant la porte d'embarquement. Mais le jeune homme, oreilles plaquées contre sa tête et queue hérissée depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le hall, secoua négativement la tête. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué et angoissé, alors le brun ne protesta pas et Allen le suivit comme son ombre.  
Laissant son équipier parler avec la vieille femme de l'enregistrement, le neko observait les gens marcher comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses, lorsque ses oreilles frémirent et il se raidit. Jetant un coup d'œil au brun, il s'avança un peu.

- Hey ! Où tu vas ? le héla Kanda.

Un sourire gêné aux lèvres, il pointa du doigt le panneau indiquant les toilettes.

- Hn. Je finis ça et on se rejoint à la porte d'embarquement.

L'autre hocha distraitement la tête et s'éloigna hâtivement. Le brun fronça les sourcils ; il lui semblait avoir distingué une pointe de rouge dans les yeux topaze (1) du jeune homme. Il devait avoir rêvé.  
Allen, guidé par des sens inconnus des humains normaux, arriva à la destination qu'il avait précédemment montrée à Kanda et ferma la porte à clefs derrière lui. A quelques pas de l'endroit où il se trouvait, un homme lui tournait le dos. Il s'approcha prudemment lorsque ce dernier se retourna et se jeta sur lui, ayant retrouvé sa nature première d'akuma. Allen étendit la main et ses griffes transpercèrent le corps du monstre qui disparut dans un souffle.  
Le jeune homme s'épousseta et sortit pour attendre Kanda à l'endroit indiqué.

Lorsque Yû arriva à la porte d'embarquement, il chercha des yeux son équipier et finit par le trouver, accroupit dans un coin, la tête sur les genoux, très agité. Il se plaça à côté de lui et ce dernier releva la tête à son approche.

- On y va.

Ils entrèrent donc dans l'avion et s'installèrent à leur place. Le garçon chat semblait nerveux et le brun se demandait bien pourquoi. Ses oreilles n'arrêtaient pas de bouger dans tout les sens et il était complètement raide sur son siège. Lorsque l'avion se mit en route, Allen ouvrit de grands yeux et se replia sur lui-même, à l'effarement de son équipier, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Il avait l'air de souffrir et Kanda en comprit soudain la raison : Allen avait les sens d'un félin, il était donc très sensible aux bruits et la foule ainsi que les avions devaient être un calvaire pour lui. Il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et ne de pas avoir pris le train, quoique ça doive être la même chose. Il posa la main sur la tête du jeune homme et enleva ses mains de ses oreilles :

- Allen. Concentre toi juste sur ma voix, ok ?

Il continua de lui parler tout en cherchant dans son sac et sortit un objet que lui avait confié Komui un peu plus tôt avant qu'ils ne partent. Il n'avait pas saisi sur le moment mais maintenant il en voyait tout à fait l'utilité. Il posa donc le casque sur les oreilles d'Allen qui, après quelques secondes, leva la tête, surpris de ne plus entendre aucun bruit. Il s'endormit alors, bercé par les ronflements émis par les écouteurs.

* * *

(1) Je tiens à préciser que c'est du topaze bleu Une très jolie pierre d'ailleurs !

Valààààà !! Vive les Kanda OOC !! XD Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? des reviews seraient appréciées !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Non, non, les persos de DGM ne m'appartiennent pas pour mon plus grand malheur mais sans doute pour leur plus grand bonheur XD  
Par contre la famille Gautier (que vous allez découvrir ) est ma propriété exclusive

**Genre :** je reprécise quand même au cas ou même si la plupart des personnes qui lisent cette fic le savent, mais c'est du shonen-ai Donc homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Couple :** Ouais, ouais, je sais le Kanda/Allen n'avance pas trop pour le moment mais à ce jour c'est la fic ou les couples vont le plus vite ! XD (ça vous donne une idée sur ma vitesse ¬.¬)

**Réponses au reviews : **Je suis ravie que tant de monde ait apprécié Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont posté des reviews et aussi a ceux qui lisent (mais les reviews sont là pour s'esprimer alors reviewééés !! XD) Hem, c'est mon carburateur ! Et pis ça fait de mal à personne !  
Oui, je sais Kanda est plutôt OOC mais l'adoucir un peu ça fait pas de mal non plus, hein ?

**Kumiko Coamenel**Mais Kanda EST spécial voyons ! XD Il comprend Allen ! (comment ça c'est pas une caractéristique spéciale ? XD) sinon bah… je sais pas, c'était pas vraiment prévu au programme ' XD

Chap. 3 : 

Avant d'atterrir, Allen sortit un bout de papier et écrivit quelque chose dessus, puis le rangea dans sa poche, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent de l'avion et posèrent le pied en France, à l'aéroport Roissy Charles de Gaules. Ils récupèrent leurs bagages et le neko, sans attendre son équipier, héla (1) un taxi. Il montra le papier au chauffeur une fois que Kanda se fut installé. Le chemin se fit en silence, vers une destination inconnue du brun. Le taxi s'arrêta dans un quartier plutôt chic de Paris et Allen sortit de la voiture après avoir payé le chauffeur, et s'élança dans une ruelle. Kanda sentait l'énervement le gagner progressivement du fait que son équipier ne lui explique rien.

- Bordel, tu vas me dire où on v…

- ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !!!!!!!! Hurla une voix.

Le brun fut littéralement soufflé, les tympans détruits par la puissance du cri. Le concerné, lui, eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant de se recevoir une masse informe sur le dos.  
Une fillette blonde avec deux grands yeux bleus se tenait, "pendait" serait le mot exact, actuellement au cou d'Allen, qui avait un sourire de deux kilomètres de long. Ses yeux irradiaient une joie qui faisait mal à Kanda sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer. L'inconnue se redressa et commença à parler à toute vitesse dans une langue incompréhensible pour le brun, puisque c'était du français.

- Allen ! Comment ça se fait que t'es là ? Aaaah, chuis conteeeente que tu sois revenu ! Il faut absolument que j'aille dire ça à maman et à Angy ! Tu viens dormir chez nous bien entendu hein ! Ah ça fait tellement longtemps !

Le jeune homme souriait avec amusement en l'écoutant puis posa son doigt sur les lèvre de la fillette pour la faire taire. Il se tourna vers Kanda et lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre que tout allait bien. La petite prit la main d'Allen et l'entraîna en courant. Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier résidentiel, devant une maison à l'air sympathique ; la fillette ouvrit la porte brusquement, laissant voir une femme surprise.

- Aylin ! En voilà une façon d'entrer ! Sois plus…

La femme s'aperçut de la présence du jeune homme derrière sa fille et le serra dans ses bras :

- Allen ! Tu m'as manqué ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Oh ! Tu as amené un ami avec toi ? Mais entrez, ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte !

Le brun ferma donc la porte derrière lui et ils s'assirent à une table ; ils eurent à peine le temps d'enlever leur manteau qu'un cri se fit entendre. Se retournant, ils découvrirent une autre jeune fille, d'environ 17 ans, dans les escaliers, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche.

- Allen ? C'est bien toi ? Mon dieu, ce que tu as changé ! T'es devenu super mignon !

- C'est super hein que Allen soit revenu, hein Angy !?

Leur mère observait le compagnon d'Allen, qui n'avait pas tout à fait l'air à son aise.

- Et si tu nous présentais ton ami ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Kanda qui se raidit, sentant toute l'attention sur lui. Le neko sourit et écrivit sur une feuille de papier :

# Il s'appelle Yû Kanda, il a 17 ans et est aussi exorciste, c'est mon coéquipier en fait. Il est japonais alors il doit être un peu largué. #

Les filles s'esclaffèrent en lisant ça et le brun se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu écrire. Allen écrivit ensuite, en japonais cette fois :

# Désolé de ne pas t'avoir expliqué. Comme je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois en France et que cet endroit était dans la zone de repérage de l'Innocence… Je vais faire les présentation : la petite c'est Aylin, elle a 11 ans. L'autre c'est Angy, 17 ans. Et leur mère c'est Nathalie Gautier, elle est designer. Leur père s'appelle Eliot, il travaille dans la police, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là. #

- Hajimemashite Kanda-san, ajouta Nathalie, une fois que ce dernier eut lu le message.

- H-Hay… Répondit le brun. (2)

Tout le monde resta interloqué.

- Ben quoi ? Vous saviez pas que je parlais japonais ?

- Tu nous l'avais jamais dit ! Accusa Angy.

- C'est pas juste maman ! T'aurais pu nous l'apprendre, renchérit Aylin.

Allen était content, son équipier ne se sentirait pas trop isolé comme ça.

- Dis Allen ! Est-ce qu'il parle anglais ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça après avoir en avoir pris confirmation. Elles leur posèrent plein de question sur ce qu'ils faisaient, ce qu'Allen avait fait pendant ces 2 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et lorsqu'elles voulurent savoir la raison de leur présence à Paris, Allen hésita un peu avant d'écrire :

# Je suis là parce que nous avons été envoyé en mission près d'ici. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus. #

- Roooh…, ronchonna Aylin.

- Voyons, ma chérie, n'embêtes pas Allen ! Tu dois respecter son silence professionnel. En tout cas… ajouta Nathalie avec un sourire malicieux, tu nous avais caché que tu avais un partenaire si mignon ! Petit cachottier, tu voulais le garder pour toi ?

A ces mots, les oreilles d'Allen se redressèrent vivement tandis qu'il ouvrait grand les yeux et rougit furieusement. Les filles se mirent à rire et Kanda, intrigué par la réaction du jeune homme, lui demanda ce qu'elles avaient dit.  
Toujours rouge, il écrivit :

# Rien, elles te trouvent juste très mignon. #

Le brun leva un sourcil mais ne pipa mot. La mère, lisant ce qu'il avait écrit remarqua :

- C'est pas tout à fait la vérité, espèce de menteur ! Fit-elle en lui tirant une oreille féline. En fait, commença-t-elle en japonais à l'adresse de Kanda. Il…

Allen bondit de sa chaise et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Nathalie avec un tic nerveux.

- Bon, il se fait tard, vous devriez aller dormir. La chambre d'ami est disponible, ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir dans la même chambre je suppose, conclut-elle avec un sourire rempli de sous entendus.

En réaction très adulte, Allen lui tira la langue et entraîna Kanda à sa suite, les joues écarlates. Il s'affala sur le lit en soupirant. Le brun observa la chambre : plutôt grande, une bibliothèque dans un coin, à côté d'une armoire ; un grand lit double avec une table de chevet de chaque côté et un bureau avec ordinateur en face. Une fenêtre laissait voir une petite place pavillonnaire. Allen lui indiqua où se trouvait la salle de bain, puis y alla après lui. Kanda s'allongea d'un côté du lit mais son équipier se contenta de grimper au bout du lit et de se rouler en boule. Le brun se dit qu'il avait vraiment tout du comportement d'un chat et, comme pour illustrer ses paroles, Allen bâilla, laissant voir une rangée éclatante de dents, en agitant les oreilles. Ils s'endormirent donc, après cette journée bien remplie.

* * *

(1) C'est une façon de parler, hein ! XD Vu que Allen ne parle pas, je vois mal comment il peut appeler un taxi XD _°accès de réflexion soudain°_ ça doit être vachement compliquer de répondre au téléphone alors… xD  
(2) Hajimemashite : enchanté(e) de te rencontrer.  
Hay : Oui.  
Le « -san » après un nom est une formule de politesse

Voilààà !! Mon 3ème chapitre est finii !! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Un peu court non ? (ah nan, en fait c'ets le 2 qui était un peu long XD) Dites le moi dans des reviews !! _°chibi eyes°_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Sont pas à moi ! ¬¬ ça me fait toujours mal de dire ça… _°sigh°_

**Note :** j'ai un peu tardé, certes. Désolée, mais j'ai déjà une autre fic en cours d'écriture et les idées viennent toutes seule donc j'ai commencé deux autre OS XD Mais je continue vaillamment cette fic ! XD Donc, bonne lecture

**Réponses aux reviews : **

_Kumiko :_ XDD Vive les chieuses et vive le yaoiiii !! XD Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

_Hiruka MAKI :_ XD Oui ce sera qu'un shonen-ai parce que je n'écris pas trop les lemons (chuis pas douée pour ça XD) et bah pour la suite, tu verras par toi-même XD

Et merci aussi à tipha, Shanny et littledidi11 pour leurs reviews ! Et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chap. 4 : 

Lorsque Kanda se réveilla, pourtant très tôt, Allen n'était déjà plus dans la chambre. Il descendit et fut accueilli par une odeur alléchante de croissants et pains au chocolat. « Un vrai petit déjeuné français en somme », pensa-t-il.

- Ohayoooo !! S'exclama Nathalie lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

Le brun lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

- Où est Allen ? se renseigna-t-il.

- Ah, il est parti acheter un pain, il devrait revenir bientôt. Mais, est-ce qu'il se lève aussi tôt tout les jours ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Ce garçon devrait dormir plus, ce n'est pas bon pour sa santé.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il dorme beaucoup la nuit mais il se couche tôt et dors tout le temps en journée quand nous n'avons pas de mission.

- Ah la la, cette Innocence influence beaucoup trop son comportement. Mais il est siii mignon avec ses petites oreilles.

Le brun se garda bien de dire qu'il était du même avis et bu une gorgée de thé. Soudain, des bruits de pas et un rire joyeux se firent entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir Aylin qui rentra précipitamment et Allen, portant des baguettes fraîches, qui lui courait après, les yeux rieurs.

- Allons, allons, les enfants ! Du calme !

- Maieuuuh ! Allen me pourchasse !

- Mais non, venez donc vous asseoir et petit déjeuner.

Elle prit le pain et commença à préparer des tartines lorsqu'un homme blond rentra dans la pièce. Son visage et celui d'Allen s'éclairèrent au moment où ils s'aperçurent.

- Allen ! C'est bon de te revoir ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Celui-ci hocha vivement là tête puis le regard de l'homme se posa sur Kanda.

- Chéri, commença Nathalie, je te présente Yû Kanda, l'actuel équipier d'Allen, et peut-être plus ohohoho… Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard que ce dernier lui envoya. Hem… reprit-elle en japonais, Yû-kun, voici mon mari, Eliot.

Le brun failli s'étouffer sous le regard moqueur du félin, en entendant la brune l'appeler par son prénom, puis acquiesça. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en bavardant gaiement puis le brun s'aperçut qu'Aylin le fixait, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Gêné, il remua et Allen remarqua leur petit manège en souriant.

# Tu l'intrigues ! # Ecrivit-il.

- Comment ça ?

# Eh bien… Je crois qu'elle essaye de te cerner. Elle est perturbée parce que tu ne parles pas beaucoup XD # Il reprit : # Aylin, arrêtes de le regarder comme ça, c'est pas très poli. #

La petite gonfla les joues en une moue absolument adorable et se détourna. Eliot, lui regardait Allen d'un air paternel.

- Il a changé, hein chéri ?

- Oui, je suis content de voir qu'il va mieux, acquiesça sa femme avec un doux sourire.

Le concerné se rendit compte qu'on parlait de lui et interrogea ses hôtes du regard.

- Allen, fit gravement Eliot. J'ai l'honneur de te défier en duel pour notre autorité ! Et notre honneur en tant qu'homme !

Celui-ci le regardait d'un air sceptique puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se leva pour se placer au milieu du salon, suivit par le blond. Ils se mirent en position de combat, faussement menaçants.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Interrogea Kanda tandis que les deux combattants se mettaient à tourner en rond.

- Un jeu auxquels ils avaient l'habitude de jouer quand Allen était plus petit. Mon mari gagnait toujours, mais aujourd'hui ça sera sans doute différent ! S'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse.

- Ma femme ne m'encourage même pas ! Si ce n'est pas triste ! S'écria le mari en question.

Puis, les deux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, esquivant ou attaquant tour à tour.

- Héhé, je t'ai toujours battu, alors crois pas qu'aujourd'hui sera différent, mon p'tit matou.

Allen l'ignora dignement et esquiva habilement un poing de son adversaire et, accélérant, il atteint une pointe de vitesse telle qu'il disparu un instant ; il sauta sur le dos d'Eliot par derrière et le plaqua au sol, les pupilles fendues à la manière d'un chat.

- D'accord, je le reconnais, tu as gagné. Je suis fier de toi ! Tu es devenu un homme, annonça-t-il, très solennel.

Le reste de la famille s'esclaffa :

- Bravo Allen !

- C'est la première fois qu'il te bat, papa !

- Dis donc chéri, faudrait peut être que tu te remettes au sport non ? Tu te ramollis !

Kanda pensa que son équipier devait plutôt s'être retenu ; il était tout de même impressionné, le disciple de Cross n'était effectivement pas rien. Les yeux d'Allen brillaient d'excitation et de bonheur lorsqu'il retourna s'asseoir.

En début d'après-midi, Allen décréta qu'il sortait, pour voir tous les changements de la ville avait-il expliqué, et Aylin avait décidé de l'accompagner. Les heures défilèrent, Nathalie partit travailler à l'atelier, Angy était en cours et Eliot au commissariat. Kanda se retrouva donc seul, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, cette atmosphère de famille le mettait mal à l'aise. Il en profita pour s'allonger sur le divan et réfléchir calmement ; sans savoir pourquoi, les réactions de son équipier le perturbaient, il avait envie d'en savoir plus… Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions : Aylin venait d'ouvrir violemment la porte, toute essoufflée, les cheveux en bataille, un air paniqué sur le visage.

* * *

Ah, chuis méchante de couper comme ça XD Si vous êtes sages et que vous me mettez plein de reviews, je mettrai la suite plus tôt ! XD Jusque là, à plus les gens ! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Nan, sont toujours pas à moi .

**Genre :** Shonen-aï donc les homophobes, on dégage !

**Note :** Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! Vous êtes tous déçus par la taille du chapitre mais c'est comme ça XD Ils ont tous plus ou moins cette taille, désolée.. Enfin, j'espère quand même que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

Chap. 5 :

Kanda se leva immédiatement et la petite courut vers lui en lui parlant, affolée. Le brun ne comprenait rien. Aylin eut l'air agacée, il ne parlait pas le français et personne d'autre n'était là, pourtant elle avait besoin de lui sinon…

- Allen est en danger !! Vite ! Il faut aller aider Allen ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Allen ? Fit Kanda en levant un sourcil.

C'était le seul mot qu'il avait compris, il s'étonna d'ailleurs de ne pas le voir avec elle. La fillette attrapa alors un crayon et une feuille de papier et dessina un espèce de monstre rond avec des grandes dents et des grandes griffes, et en face de lui un personnage avec des oreilles et une queue de chat. Alors Kanda comprit : Allen et elle s'étaient faits attaqués par un akuma et le jeune homme avait sans doute ordonné à Aylin de venir le chercher. La petite le prit par le bras et le tira dehors ; il ne se fit pas prier et la suivit. Cette dernière était contente qu'il ait compris, mais son inquiétude reprit vite le dessus.

Ils se promenaient dans les rues de Paris en bavardant gaiement, enfin surtout elle, lorsque Allen s'était arrêté brusquement, raidis, les oreilles figées, fixant l'homme qui venait d'apparaître au bout de la rue. Celui-ci se transforma en un horrible monstre qui l'avait fait profondément trembler de frayeur et se dirigea vers eux. Allen avait alors griffonné à toute vitesse, lui ordonnant de rentrer à la maison. Elle n'avait pas voulu et s'était accrochée au bras du jeune homme mais il s'était dégagé et avait pointé du doigt le chemin du retour en montrant méchamment les dents. Elle recula de quelques pas tandis qu'il couchait les oreilles en regardant son attaquant. Il étira les griffes sous le regard inquiet d'Aylin et montra à nouveau l'allée en direction de la maison. Elle avait alors fuit en courant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait pour aller chercher l'ami du jeune homme.

Les yeux dans le vague, Aylin secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Les griffes d'Allen… Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu et elle n'aimait pas quand il les utilisait.

¤ Du côté d'Allen ¤

Une fois Aylin partie, le jeune homme s'était senti soulagé, au moins il ne lui arriverait rien. Il concentra son attention sur l'akuma, il avait été rejoint par plusieurs autres. Il retroussa les lèvres et fonça vers eux, griffes en avant. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à les exterminer lorsqu'un autre fit son apparition, celui-ci devait être de niveau 2.

- Mwahahahaaa !! Un exorciiiste ! Je suis chanceux aujourd'hui ! Mais pas toi ! Tu vas mourir ici et le comte sera fier de moi !

Allen n'écouta pas son baratin et fonça vers lui.

- Hé ! Tu es rapide, exorciste ! Mais ça ne te sauvera pas !

Il ouvrit son énorme bouche et hurla ; il hurla si fort que toutes les fenêtres de l'allée se brisèrent. Allen se figea net et ne put retenir un gémissement inaudible de douleur, ce bruit atroce lui déchirait les tympans si fort qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Les mains pressées aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sur ses oreilles, le jeune chat titubait ; il essaya de détruire l'akuma mais une nouvelle salve d'ultrasons l'accueillit et son adversaire l'envoya heurter le mur. Il sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux couler le long de sa joue ; regardant sa main il s'aperçut que c'était du sang. Il aurait hurlé s'il le pouvait tellement il souffrait, il allait devenir fou. Anéanti par la douleur, il se laissa tomber au sol ; il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et ne vit même pas l'akuma se ruer vers lui.

C'est dans cette position que Kanda le découvrit et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut le sang couler des oreilles de son équipier. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et s'interposa entre Allen et le démon en tranchant le bras de ce dernier avec son sabre.

- Mugen. Nigen : les huit illusions !

Et l'akuma fut réduit en cendres par un Kanda bien remonté. (c'est surtout que l'autatrice à la flemme d'écrire un combat XD) Il se précipita vers Allen qui n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, prostré à terre et en état de choc.

- Et merde ! Hey ! Tu nous fais pas un trauma ! Réveille toi !

Les yeux du félin semblèrent s'animer un peu et ses lèvres bougèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne s'en échappe bien sûr. Le brun soupira de soulagement et sans tergiverser davantage, souleva le jeune homme inconscient sous le regard ébahi d'Aylin.

Lorsque Allen ouvrit les yeux, le son strident qu'il entendait persistait à rester. Il secoua la tête mais le bruit ne disparu pas. Aylin qui était à ses côtés sauta de joie :

- Mamaaan !! Angy !! Papaaa !! Il est réveillé ! Cria-t-elle. Allen, tu nous as fait pe…

Elle s'interrompit les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Son ami s'était accroupi, reculant le plus possible, crocs et griffes en avant, les yeux fous. Il était évident qu'il était terrorisé.

- Allen ! Commença la fillette.

Elle fut arrêtée par un coup de griffe qu'elle évita de justesse.

- A-Allen… C'est moi…

Le jeune homme plaqua les mains contre ses oreilles. Le reste de la famille Gautier venait d'arriver dans la chambre et ils restèrent interloqués par le comportement de l'exorciste.

« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toiiii !!! »

Il n'arrivait pas à parler, il ne reconnaissait personne.

« Quelqu'un… Que quelqu'un arrête ce bruit, par pitié ! J'ai mal… »

Le sang recommençait à couler de ses oreilles tandis qu'il se laissait tomber par terre. Soudain, il n'entendit plus rien. Rien du tout. Le bruit s'était arrêté.

Le visage de Kanda apparut dans son champ de vision, l'air ennuyé comme d'habitude. Il mima quelque chose et Allen devina qu'il devait lui avoir mit le casque. Kanda écrivit un truc

sur une feuille qu'il lui montra ensuite.

# Tu devrais faire plus attention, je serais pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise, imbécile de chat ! #

D'abord médusé, Allen sourit doucement en laissant sa tête s'appuyer contre le mur. Il voulait dormir. Kanda sembla le remarquer et écrivit ensuite :

# Fais dodo maintenant, et interdiction de te lever. Compris le chaton ? #

Il voulut protester mais le brun le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et le jeta plus qu'il ne le posa, sur son lit avec un air féroce du style "si tu dors pas, c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper !"

Alors le félin ferma les yeux et replongea dans les ténèbres.

* * *

J'aime bien ce chapitre ! XD Et vous ? Reviews ! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Pas à moi - -"

**Genre: **Toujours shonen-ai, même si ça n'avance pas beaucoup... désolée.. - -"

**Note:** Arf, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour cet impardonnable retard ! . Mais j'avais le trou du siècle, c'est horrible ce syndrome de la page blanche ! Mais j'ai vu que j'avais reçu plein de reviews et c'est ce qui m'a decidée à continuer vaillament cette fic ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont commenté et lu cette fic ! Ca donne du courage ! Vraiment. Pour me rattraper, je vous en mets deux d'un coup ! Et si vous voulez me trucider, c'est après les avoir lu d'accord ? xD

* * *

**¤ Chap. 6 : ¤**  


Après s'être assuré que son équipier dormait bien, Kanda descendit rejoindre leurs hôtes. Aylin pleurait dans les bras de sa mère.

- Désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Il était perturbé, annonça le brun.

- Je sais. Son enfance n'a pas été très facile alors nous avons l'habitude, répondit doucement Nathalie.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas. Quel est votre lien avec lui ?

- Il ne t'a pas expliqué ?

- On en n'a pas vraiment eu le temps.

Nathalie laissa un petit silence s'installer avant d'expliquer :

- Eliot et moi avons trouvé Allen un jour dans la rue, il y a maintenant 8 ans. Il était gravement blessé alors nous l'avons recueilli. On a vite découvert qu'il avait des capacités disons, spéciales ; alors les situations comme celles-là, on connaît. Quelle surprise quand il s'est avéré qu'il ne parlait pas ! C'était d'autant plus difficile de communiquer. On a eu pas mal de bleus et de griffures, rigola-t-elle. Au début, ce n'était pas vraiment facile, mais Allen était comme un chat sauvage que nous avons petit à petit réussi à apprivoiser. Il est devenu comme un fils pour nous. Il est resté cinq ans à la maison avant de déclarer qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et est parti pendant plusieurs moi avant de revenir. Il nous avait bien sûr expliqué au sujet de son innocence et de son "métier" d'exorciste. Et puis, il y a deux ans, il nous a annoncé qu'il devait partir pour assez longtemps et nous n'avions pas eu de ses nouvelles avant que vous n'arriviez. Bien sûr, nous nous sommes fait énormément de soucis pour lui, vu qu'il est particulièrement doué pour s'attirer des ennuis ; il n'est jamais évident pour un parent de laisser partir son enfant…

Kanda ne put qu'incliner la tête, assimilant toutes ces informations.

- Cependant, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réagit comme ça envers nous, murmura Nathalie, inquiète.

- La capacité de cet akuma était d'envoyer des ultrasons. Or avec une innocence comme la sienne, sensible aux moindres sons, c'était comme un enfer pour lui. Cela a du perturber son système nerveux au point qu'il ne reconnaisse plus personne. Mais ça devrait passer s'il garde le casque jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles soient guéries.

Nathalie traduisait pour son mari et ses filles désireux d'avoir une explication.

- Mais… Allen a reconnu Yû ! S'écria la plus jeune.

- Oui… fit sa mère, souriante.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda la brun.

- Elle dit que Allen t'as reconnu toi… je me demande bien pourquoi, hasarda Nathalie d'un air absolument pas innocent.

- J'en sais rien moi ! répondit le brun en tournant la tête.

La jeune femme pouffa sous le regard exaspéré de sa famille.

- Maman ! S'exclama soudain Aylin.

- Oui ?

- Allen, il avait _Ces _yeux !

- … Encore ? Je vois… Il ne s'en est toujours pas débarrassé…

Kanda la regarda d'un air interrogateur et elle traduisit.

- _Ces_ yeux ? Comment ça ?

- Il ne t'a pas dit ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Dit quoi ?

- Et bien tu verras ça avec lui, hein ? Conclut-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le brun eut soudain l'intuition qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en apprendre sur son étrange équipier.

Peu de temps après, Eliot retourna travailler et Angy sortit avec des amis. Aylin fixait encore Kanda d'une étrange manière, si intensément qu'il se sentait gêné. Devinant son trouble Nathalie l'aida :

- Elle veut que tu joues avec elle. A la dînette.

La jeune mère se dit que rien ne serait plus mémorable que le visage du brun à cet instant. Un mélange d'horreur, de honte et d'acculement ; toutes sortes de solutions pour s'y soustraire défilèrent à toute vitesse dans sa tête mais lorsqu'il vit les larmes pointer dans les yeux de la fillette, il sut qu'il avait perdu.

Il s'approcha de la petite avec l'air d'un condamné qui va à son exécution, il se dit que même affronter une centaine d'akumas était moins humiliant et affligeant que ça.

Il était un adolescent en pleine force de l'âge, pas une gamine ! Franchement, est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'une fille ?

…

Bon, d'accord, mauvaise question…

Avec un soupir résigné, il saisit une des poupées, la tête baissée devant l'air ravi d'Aylin.

¤

Après plusieurs heures de pure torture, la fillette se leva et alla chercher un livre d'histoires illustrées, elle fit signe au brun de s'asseoir et elle s'installa sur ses genoux. Il tint donc les bords du livre et elle tournait les pages lorsqu'elle avait fini. Elle finit par s'endormir au bout d'un moment et me brun put souffler.

En relevant la tête, il se noya dans un regard azur : Allen se tenait debout devant lui, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Gêné, il se leva doucement, essayant de ne pas réveiller Aylin qui s'était confortablement installée sur lui et la recoucha correctement après s'être dégagé.

Il se tourna vers son coéquipier.

- Bien dormi ?

Le jeune homme lui montra le casque qu'il avait toujours sur la tête, de ce fait il n'entendait rien. Le brun haussa les épaules et chercha du regard un stylo et un crayon. Une fois qu'il les eut trouvé :

# Tu vas mieux ? #

Allen voulut enlever le casque mais Kanda bloqua son geste avec un signe négatif de la tête.

# Gardes-le, ça vaut mieux pour le moment. #

L'apprenti exorciste ne put qu'acquiescer. Le brun promena son regard dans la pièce ; Nathalie n'était plus dans la maison. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara deux tasses de thé. Ils burent donc en silence. Le bretteur observait son équipier qui sirotait son thé, les yeux dans le vague.

# Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils t'en veuillent pour ce matin. #

L'autre le regarda étonné, puis acquiesça, le remerciant silencieusement. Le brun parut comprendre et n'ajouta rien.

Un peu plus tard, Kanda proposa au neko d'enlever le casque pour voir. Ce dernier acquiesça puis souleva prudemment les écouteurs.

- Alors ? Risqua le brun à voix basse.

Allen bougea doucement ses oreilles puis hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Kanda avança la main et toucha le pelage blanc, faisant frémir son propriétaire.

- Il y a du sang dessus. Bouges pas, je reviens.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il revint avec une trousse de soins et commença à sortir du coton et de l'alcool sous les yeux effarés du neko qui venait de comprendre.

- Allons, après avoir combattu des akumas, ce n'est pas une petite bouteille inoffensive d'alcool qui va te faire peur ! Sourit narquoisement le brun en s'avançant vers son équipier qui reculait.

Il finit par le coincer et le fit s'asseoir sur un coin du divan tandis qu'il s'installait à côté. Il versa un peu de liquide désinfectant sur un morceau de coton et l'appliqua sur la tempe d'Allen, essayant d'enlever le sang coagulé. Le neko frissonna sous le froid du produit mais se détendit progressivement, au fur et à mesure que le brun passait le coton, mouvement semblable à un massage.

Finalement, lorsque Kanda eut fini, Allen était sur le point de s'endormir et ronronnait très fort ; on aurait dit qu'il vibrait. Quand il s'en aperçut, il se redressa vivement en rougissant.

Kanda partit ranger le matériel et revint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il restèrent ainsi un moment, puis la tête du neko tomba mollement sur l'épaule du brun. Il semblait dormir profondément et Kanda se surprit à sourire en le regardant.

Lui aussi finit par s'endormir et c'est dans cette position que les parents Gautier les trouvèrent à leur arrivée. Angy et Aylin qui s'était réveillé peu de temps après pouffèrent, et ils essayèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Pour le repas, Eliot les réveilla, et c'est l'esprit encore tout embrumé par le sommeil qu'ils dînèrent.

- Allen ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête en direction de Angy.

- Tu sais… Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui et il m'a demandé comment tu allais.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son ami, elle expliqua, réticente :

- Axel est ici. Et je lui ai dit que tu étais rentré.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

L'adolescent s'était figé, et, lorsqu'il releva la tête, Allen avait une expression sur le visage dont Kanda ne pouvait définir s'il s'agissait d'une infinie joie ou d'une immense terreur.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Ah, plusieurs personnes se sont plaintes de la longueur des chapitres.. . Désolée mais c'est la taille normale - -" bien que ça devrait un peu, je dis bien un peu, s'allonger plus tard...

Reviews ? ♥


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Ils m'appartiennent paaaaaas... Marre de le répéter .   


**Genre: **encore et toujours shonen-ai...

**Note: **et voilà le deuxième chapitre de la journée que je vous avais promis !

* * *

**¤ Chap. 7 ¤**

_- Axel est ici. Et je lui ai dit que tu étais rentré._

¤

Toute la pièce semblait comme figée. Allen se leva, débarrassa son assiette et alla dans sa chambre sans un mot. Seul Kanda ne comprenait pas, tout les autres avaient baissé la tête depuis que Angy avait parlé.

- Vous croyez que j'ai eu tord de lui dire ? risqua cette dernière.

- Non, au contraire, il vaut mieux qu'il y soit préparé plutôt qu'il le croise par hasard dans la rue.

- Ca va lui faire un choc quand même…

- Sans aucun doute… Mais c'est Allen ! rajouta plus gaiement Nathalie. Surtout que maintenant, il a quelqu'un sur qui il peut compter ! fit-elle en fixant un regard doux sur Kanda.

¤ Dans la chambre d'Allen. ¤

_- Axel est ici. _

Ces mots tournaient sans cesse dans la tête du jeune homme.

Axel…

Il enfoui sa tête dans les couvertures. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de le revoir ; d'un coté il en mourait d'envie mais de l'autre, il avait peur et ne voulait pas. Il était perdu. Ses oreilles se redressèrent lorsque Kanda entra dans la chambre mais il ne calcula pas cette information, trop plongé dans ses pensées.

Il ne s'en aperçut que lorsque celui-ci s'allongea à côté de lui mais ne bougea pas. Le brun posa machinalement sa main sur la tête d'Allen, lui frottant la base des oreilles. Ce dernier leva brusquement la tête mais un grognement de la part de son équipier lui intima de rester immobile. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme et reposa donc sa tête sur son torse cette fois, avec un sourire.

Non, il n'était pas seul.

¤

Lorsque Kanda ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il eut la surprise et la satisfaction de voir qu'Allen n'était pas encore réveillé, chose très étonnante lorsque l'on connaissait l'horloge interne du neko. Il étouffa un bâillement et essaya de se lever mais cette fois, ce fut son équipier qui resserra encore plus son emprise et se pelotonna contre le brun, lui empêchant toute retraite. Un air ennuyé sur la figure, celui-ci se rallongea et regarda dormir le jeune homme qui squattait son torse.

Des tas de questions trottaient dans sa tête et il aurait bien aimé lui demander des explications ; soupirant, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre. Prenant son mal en patience, il attendit donc que l'autre se réveille pour aller petit-déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier souleva une paupière et essaya de trouver où il se trouvait. Il bâilla et finalement, laissa tomber ; il était bien là, au chaud, calé sur son oreiller…

Tiens ? Depuis quand les oreillers bougent comme s'ils respirent ? Ca fait "boom boom" aussi ?

Levant trèèèèèès doucement la tête, il s'aperçut que son coussin le regardait avec deux prunelles profondément ténébreuses.

Depuis quand les oreilles étaient aussi beaux ? Et avaient d'aussi longs cheveux d'ailleurs ?

- T'as fini de dormir ? Lâcha ledit coussin.

Allen fit littéralement un bond de trois mètres de haut. Il descendit avec Kanda, ce dernier affichant un air morne, contrairement à lui qui évitait de le regarder, les joues brûlantes.

Arrivés en bas, Allen s'excusa auprès de la famille Gautier pour son comportement et, comme le brun l'avait annoncé, personne ne lui en voulait.

- Allen a eu besoin de l'aide de Kanda ! s'excita Aylin. Kanda est trop fort !

- Evidemment ! Allen n'est qu'un chaton impuissant ! se vanta le brun.

Ce fut l'hilarité générale une fois que Nathalie eut traduit et ledit chaton devint cramoisi.

¤

Le petit-déjeuner se fit donc dans la bonne humeur, et lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, ce fut Allen qui alla ouvrit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui se fana lorsqu'il aperçut la personne qui se tenait sur le palier.

- Salut Allen. Comment tu vas depuis le temps ?

En entendant cette voix, le jeune homme sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il recula précipitamment pour ne pas tomber.

- Axel ?! s'écria Aylin, exprimant la pensée de tout le monde sauf Kanda évidemment.

- Yo ! leur sourit-il ; puis s'avançant vers le neko qui reculait toujours : Ca faisait un bail n'est-ce pas ?

Sentant la panique de son équipier, Kanda se leva et le dénommé Axel se retrouva avec Mugen sous la gorge sans qu'il ait vu quelque chose. De son autre main, le brun finissait tranquillement son café sous le regard ahuri des autres.

Allen secoua la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule du bretteur avec un sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Celui-ci l'observa de son regard perçant, tentant de déchiffrer ses pensées puis repris son air ennuyé et lui fit une pichenette sur la tête.

- Baka !

Allen se tourna vers le brun qui retournait s'asseoir et, en réaction très adulte, lui tira la langue.

Axel contemplait le manège des deux équipiers, un drôle d'air sur le visage. Lorsque le neko se retourna vers lui, il annonça avec un sourire :

- L'a pas l'air très commode. Je vois que tu as vite trouvé un remplaçant.

# C'est mon nouveau coéquipier # écrivit le neko en détournant le regard.

- Je vois !

Nathalie les regardait avec un pauvre sourire.

« Allen… Tu ne t'es toujours pas défait de son emprise. »

¤

Elle n'était pas la seule à les observer ; Kanda dévisageait le nouvel arrivant du coin de l'œil.

Celui-ci était assez grand même s'il était un poil plus petit que Kanda, des cheveux châtain sombre et des yeux d'un vert vif, bien bâti ; il était plutôt pas mal dans son genre.

Mais le brun n'aimait pas la lueur qui brillait dans son regard lorsqu'il regardait Allen.

Ce dernier fixait toujours l'arrivant d'un air indéfinissable. Soudain il se mordit les lèvres et, Kanda cru qu'il allait s'étouffer en voyant ça ; des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et il se réfugia dans les bras du châtain qui le consola en lui frottant le dos et en lui murmurant aux oreilles.

- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Axel, lui dit Nathalie, Eliot hochant la tête avec un air de réserve mêlé à de l'inquiétude.

- Moi de même !

Allen se calma peu après et annonça qu'il allait se promener avec Axel.

Kanda regarda d'un air sombre la porte se refermer sur eux.

- Axel est une vieille connaissance de la famille, Allen et lui sont très proches, expliqua la mère.

- Vous n'avez pas à le justifier.

Elle hésita à poursuivre en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Il faut que tu saches quelque chose…– Elle prit une grande inspiration – Axel a été… L'unique personne qu'Allen a vraiment aimé de toute son âme. .

Le brun n'arriva pas à garder son masque impassible cette fois ; au fond de lui, quelque chose lui faisait mal.

- "A été" ? réussit-il quand même à prononcer.

- Quand Allen était petit, il était tout le temps rejeté par les autres à cause de ses… différences, dirons nous. Axel a été le premier à l'accepter tel qu'il était et un lien très fort s'est vite développé. Axel est le seul qui arrive à comprendre Allen au-delà de la barrière des mots. Enfin, était, puisqu'il me semble que tu y arrives aussi ! Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, il est très important pour lui ; ils ont eut une relation très spéciale et privilégiée pour Allen. Mais il y a quatre ans, après deux ans d'amour réciproque, Axel est parti dans un autre pays continuer ses études et a rencontré une fille avec qui il est sorti. Pour Allen, c'était comme une trahison, le seul a qui il s'était confié l'avait abandonné. Pendant un an, Allen a beaucoup souffert, ça a été une période très dure, mais je crois qu'il avait pardonné à Axel. Il l'aimait trop pour lui en vouloir. Quoiqu'il en soit, après cette mauvaise passe, il nous a annoncé qu'il partait donc pour devenir exorciste.

Tu peux comprendre maintenant, que c'est très rare et difficile pour Allen d'accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un. Mais je crois que tu es l'exception !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je serais différent des autres.

- Moi je le vois ! Et je suis sûre qu'Allen aussi !

- Mais, depuis que je le connais, il n'a jamais eu ce regard qu'il a eut tout à l'heure…

Nathalie soupira.

- Tu sais, même s'il lui a fait beaucoup de mal, Axel n'a pas perdu cette importance dans le cœur d'Allen. Je crois même qu'il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Axel est quelqu'un qui a une forte emprise sur Allen, mais il semble que cela change ; bientôt quelqu'un d'autre prendra une place encore plus importante pour lui !

- Hn.

Kanda laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague, repensant à tout ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire.

Pourquoi fallait-il tout apprendre de sa bouche et non de celle d'Allen.. ?

* * *

Fini pour aujourd'hui donc ! C'que ça fait plaisir de poster des chapitres ! . Vous êtes aussi contents que moi ou pas ? Nan, vous z'en foutez ? Bah merde alors.. XD

Reviews ? ♥

Sukis.   
Moko-Hime.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** C'est chiant de répéter toujours la même chose xD Surtout que ça change pas au fil des chapitres mais bon.. Ils sont pas à moi xD Sauf les Gautiers et Axel, bien sûr xD

**Genre:** Pour les homophobes, la sortie c'est la petite croix en haut à droite ! o

**Note:** 'me lapidez pas pour le retard ! xD Je suis d'humeur gentille aujourd'hui, vu que c'est mon anniv', donc je mets un chap! XD Bon, j'arrête de raconter my life xD D'ailleurs, vous le verrez probablement pas, mais y a une avancée dans ce chapitre ! Vous comprendrez mieux dna sle suivant je pense! Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

**¤ Chap. 8 : ¤**

¤ Au QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. ¤

- J'espère que Allen-kun et Kanda-kun vont bien… marmonna Lenalee.

- Hé ! Tu connais Yû aussi bien que moi ! Il va pas se laisser faire comme ça, la rassura son coéquiper.

- Lavi, rétorqua-t-elle avec un air de reproche, je t'ai toujours trouvé trop optimiste. Et si un jour il leur arrive vraiment quelque chose ?

- Avec des si, tu mets Paris en bouteille…, grommela le roux.

- Hein ?

- Rien, laisses tomber…En tout cas, toi tu dramatises trop… T'inquiètes, ils vont bientôt revenir avec une innocence toute neuve, tu vas voir !

- J'espère que tu as raison…

Et ils se remirent au boulot.

- Tu trouves pas qu'ils vont bien ensemble… ?

- Lenalee…

¤ Dans un quartier de Paris. ¤

La nuit était tombée depuis assez longtemps lorsque Allen revint chez les Gautier. Quand il entra dans sa chambre avec un soupir las, Kanda tourna la tête dans sa direction, l'air impassible, puis revint presque tout de suite, en reconnaissant son équipier, à son occupation première, c'est-à-dire la contemplation de la ville nocturne illuminée.

Allen qui avait voulut saluer son ami, le voyant l'ignorer, avança la main et ouvrit vainement la bouche. Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son flanc, le regard triste, et baissa la tête, ses cheveux venant cacher ses prunelles topaze.

Il s'assit sur en tailleur sur le lit, déprimé, et releva la tête pour dévisager le brun qui regardait toujours par la fenêtre, assis sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Il ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois, puis la referma et se roula en boule pour dormir.

Kanda jeta un œil au jeune homme allongé, soupira, et se leva. Il fit le tour du lit et alla s'allonger à son tour à côté d'Allen. Comme la nuit précédente, il posa sa main sur la chevelure du neko, peut-être avec moins de douceur que la fois dernière, mais c'est avec une curieuse tendresse qu'il lui caressa les oreilles. Presque immédiatement, de pure satisfaction, le chaton se mit à ronronner, faisant sourire involontairement le brun. Allen se rapprocha de Kanda par la même occasion et, comme précédemment, ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Le lendemain matin…

- Bonjour Axel !

- Bonjour Nathalie. Allen est là ?

- Mmh… Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, c'est curieux, d'habitude il se lève plus tôt. Bah, ça lui fait pas de mal de dormir un peu.

- Je peux aller le chercher ?

- Si tu veux !

Le châtain monta donc. En ouvrant la porte il découvrit le neko confortablement installé sur le brun qu'il avait vu la veille, l'air parfaitement heureux. Il eut un pauvre sourire, referma doucement la porte et redescendit.

- Bah… ? commença la mère en le voyant revenir seul.

- Vous avez raison, il vaut mieux le laisser dormir.

Avec un indescriptible sourire, elle retourna à ses occupations, sachant très bien ce qu'avait vu le jeune homme.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kanda ouvrit les yeux d'un air endormi et tapota la tête d'Allen pour que celui-ci se lève, avec une petite caresse affectueuse sur les oreilles. Ce dernier réagit aussitôt et leva la tête en étouffant un bâillement. Ils descendirent tout deux au salon et Nathalie leur adressa un « bonjour les garçon ! » sonore et joyeux. Le brun se raidit en apercevant Axel mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche et fit du café pour lui et du lait chaud pour son équipier. Allen, lui, s'approcha de l'invité et lui fit la bise, un peu trop près de la bouche d'après Kanda. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette tradition stupide de s'embrasser quand on se voyait ? **(1)**

- Je vais enquêter sur l'Innocence aujourd'hui, déclara nonchalamment Kanda.

Le neko le regarda, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? s'enquit Axel.

Allen ne lui répondit pas et chercha un bloc note que lui passa Nathalie.

# Je viens ! #

L'exorciste considéra un moment le papier, un sourcil levé.

# Nous sommes coéquipiers je te rappelle. # insista Allen.

L'autre soupira et accepta. Allen expliqua ensuite à Axel leur échange.

- Je peux venir aussi ?

Heureusement que Kanda ne comprenait pas le français, il se serait étouffé en recrachant son café. C'est ce que fit Allen sous le regard désespéré de son équipier.

# QUOI ? Nous sommes en mission et tu es un civil ! Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ! #

Il traduisit pour Kanda qui, à la surprise de tout le monde, répondit :

- Qu'il vienne s'il en a envie.

Ceux qui le comprenaient le dévisagèrent les yeux ronds. Lui finissait tranquillement sa tasse. Lorsque Axel fut mis au courant, il le dévisagea sceptique puis finit par demander à Allen de le remercier pour lui.

Personne ne remarqua Aylin sortir en douce de la maison, une bouteille de lait et des dés de jambons dans un sac.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kanda marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Paris, Allen sur ses talons, un peu nerveux, et Axel, intrigué par la soudaine amabilité du brun.

¤

- Tu te rappelles de la fois où Lily avait utilisé la chemise de son père pour frotter la gouttière lorsqu'on a tous été punis ? Et quand Gabriel a cassé la vitre de la voisine pour récupérer le ballon ? On a tous couru comme si on avait le diable aux trousses ! Ce qui n'était pas faux si tu veux mon avis…

Allen acquiesça avec un grand sourire, le visage radieux. Il semblait rire à chaque phrase prononcée par Axel.

Kanda, lui, roulait des yeux, exaspéré. Il commençait à regretter très sincèrement son invitation. L'autre blanc-bec là, n'arrêtait pas de papoter comme une pie. Une vraie fille quoi ! Pire qu'un robinet d'eau tiède !

Et le chaton qui l'écoutait comme s'il était le messie…

Bonjour la discrétion ! Ils étaient quand même en mission, merde quoi ! Qu'on le sauve où il allait crever ! D'ailleurs, était-ce possible de mourir par étouffement audio ? Apparemment, puisque ça allait bientôt être son cas… Après tout, on pouvait bien finir noyé dans de l'eau, alors pourquoi pas par un flot de paroles ?

- Ah, et tu te rappelles quand…

Oh pitié… Stop…

¤

Là, c'en était trop.

Yû Kanda, connu pour être l'un des meilleurs exorcistes parmi les meilleurs, avait atteint son quota d'exaspération pour la journée.

Il était à deux doigts de craquer et d'envoyer son poing dans la tronche du blondinet – physiquement peut-être pas (enfin…), mais mentalement, il n'en doutait pas – blablateur rien que pour avoir le silence.

A vrai dire il n'était pas connu pour être patient. Et là, sa limite était vraiment plus que dépassée. Il aurait juste à essuyer le regard ahuri et très désapprobateur d'Allen – ça il n'en doutait pas – mais à vrai dire il s'en foutait un peu…

Et puis, il avait vraiment, _vraiment_ très envie de faire taire cet idiot…

Toute une série de scènes plus sanglantes les unes que les autres défilèrent devant ses yeux et il ricanait intérieurement.

Mais non.

Il se contenta de s'arrêter de marcher d'un coup, seul un léger tic au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière – et encore, pour un observateur aguerri – permettait de deviner son état d'énervement.

D'ailleurs le pauvre Allen fit les frais de son arrêt aussi soudain que brutal ; en effet, il rentra en plein le dos du brun et se fit mal au nez. Il sauta en arrière avec une grimace, fixant Kanda.

Le neko se raidit lorsqu'il distingua le visage de son équipier. Il n'était pas, mais alors pas _du tout_, content…

Il se contenta d'attendre, penaud et les oreilles baissées, que son compagnon explose et leur hurle dessus. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient sensés être en mission, sauf qu'il l'avait oublié, et il s'en sentait d'autant plus honteux qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait quelque chose pour arrêter Axel..

A sa grande surprise, le brun déclara d'une voix posée et tout à fait neutre qu'il allait explorer la rue à leur droite et que Axel et lui-même allaient se charger de celle de gauche.

Devant le regard interrogateur et perplexe du garçon aux cheveux blanc, il haussa les épaules.

- Il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible et finir cette mission le plus tôt possible…

Sur ce, le jeune homme tourna les talons, et sans plus d'autres explications, les planta là, sous le regard déconcerté d'Allen.

Le neko ne prit même pas la peine d'expliquer la situation à Axel, il se dirigea vers sa ruelle avec un dernier regard pour le brun.

**TBC... **

* * *

Voiiiilàààààààààààààà !!! Alors, z'en pensez quoi ? Moi j'aime ! °p° Bon okay, je me suis un peu défoulée sur Kanda.. xD Le pauvre xD Mais bon, il faut bien martiriser un peu les bishos de temps en temps! XD

Oubliez pas les reviews, se sont le leit-motiv des auteurs ! °clin d'oeil°

Sukis.

Moko-Hime. ♥


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **_°agite distraitement la main°_ Sont toujours pas à moi, peu importe le nombre de fois où je les demanderait pour mon anniversaire ou pour noël. u.u

**Note:** le genre change pas, c'est toujours du shonen-ai. Donc les homophobes ou ceux que ce genre de relations peuvent choquer, sont priés de partir n.n

Ouais, ouais, je sais, j'ai encore mis trois plombes avant de poster le new chap, mais que voulez-vous, l'inspiration ne se commande pas... Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même malgré sa petite taille.. J'ai pas pu faire mieux, désolée.

* * *

** ¤ Chap. 9 : ¤**  


Dès que Kanda se fut engagé dans la rue qu'il avait désignée au hasard, il sentit la différence.

Qu'est-ce que le silence faisait du bien…

Surtout pour ses oreilles. Pourquoi il avait pas pensé à ça plus tôt ? Le rêve… Enfin la tranquil…

… …

Et voilà. Ouais bah pour la tranquillité, il repassera. Il avait pas de chance ou quoi ? A peine débarrassé du moulin à paroles qu'il était assailli par des akumas…

Bon, ceux-là étaient de niveau un, donc ils ne parlaient pas, mais quand même… Question de principes !

Hop, deux trois mouvement de lame et l'en voilà débarrassé.

Il profita donc de son après-midi pour avoir une paix royale. Il flâna dans le dédale que constituait la ville de Paris, tout en essayant de glaner des infos un peu partout. Plutôt vainement d'ailleurs. Rien qui puisse inciter à penser qu'une Innocence avait été trouvée par ici…

¤

Par surprise, il retrouva son coéquipier et Axel sur une place déserte d'un quartier délabré aux abords de la ville.

- Alors ? s'enquit-il.

Un signe négatif de la tête lui apprit que les recherches de son camarade n'avaient pas été plus fructueuses que les siennes.

Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer bredouille, lorsqu'une flopé d'akumas surgit de nulle part. Une bonne dizaine de niveau un et plusieurs de niveau deux.

Kanda lâcha un juron en évitant un tir. Il trancha en deux l'un des monstres d'un coup de sabre vif et précis puis se tourna vers Allen qui s'était place devant Axel pour le protéger. Un coup d'œil permit à Kanda de voir ses crocs et griffes plus allongés qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Emmènes Axel loin d'ici, je m'occupe des akumas ! Vite !

Incrédule et indécis, Allen le regarda.

- Dégage de là ! hurla le brun. Hayaku !

Ce qu'il perçut dans la voix de son équipier parut réveiller et décider Allen. Il prit Axel par le poignet et fila comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses (ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux).

Soulagé, Kanda se tourna vers les armes, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

Il allait pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur eux… Rien de mieux après une journée pourrie !

¤

Allen déposa Axel en sûreté et s'apprêtait à repartir aider le brun lorsqu'il sentit une résistance sur sa manche.

Se retournant, il vit son ami qui le retenait par le bras. Il le dévisagea avec intrigue.

- N'y va pas… Reste avec moi.

Ecarquillant les yeux de stupeur, Allen resta coi.

# Mais, Kanda a besoin de moi ! #

- C'est un exorciste ! insista Axel. Il sait se battre, il a été entraîné pour ça ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller.

Déchiré, Allen réfléchissait à toute allure. Puis, il regarda le châtain droit dans les yeux d'un air désolé mais ferme, et s'arracha de son emprise.

Après le départ du neko, Axel ramena son bras contre lui en souriant tristement.

- Alors comme ça tu l'as choisi lui…

¤

Allen courrait à en perdre haleine. Devant ses yeux repassait à une vitesse incroyable des moments qui l'avaient marqué à jamais.

¤

_- Monstre ! Va-t-en d'ici ! _

_- Ne t'approche pas ! _

_- Il n'est pas normal… _

_Un petit Allen de huit ans restait seul sur la grande place désormais vide, luttant pour retenir ses larmes. _

_Etait-ce de sa faute s'il possédait ses oreilles et sa queue de félin ? _

_De part ses différences, il était sans cesse rejeté par les jeunes de son âge. Nathalie et Eliot avaient beau lui répéter que c'était parce qu'ils étaient jeunes, il se sentait seul et pleurait souvent. _

_¤ _

_Un jour comme les autres. _

_Allen traînait dans les quartiers en ruines de Paris, solitaire. Il s'assit sur le rebord détruit du toit d'une ancienne église, fixant l'horizon dans le soleil couchant. _

_- Salut ! Tu fais quoi tout seul ici ?_

_Surpris, Allen fit un bond avant de fixer l'arrivant, incrédule. _

_Un jeune garçon avec des cheveux aux reflets dorés et des yeux étonnamment verts, se tenait devant lui et lui tendait la main, un léger sourire aux lèvres. _

_Refroidit, Allen se dit qu'il allait sûrement partir en courant lui aussi. Mais non, il avança d'un pas. _

_- Moi c'est Axel, et toi ? _

_Perplexe, le neko le dévisagea, puis montra sa gorge en secouant négativement la tête. _

_- Tu parles pas ? fit l'autre, embarrassé. _

_Un autre signe de la tête. _

_- Pas grave ! Ecris le sur le sol ! _

_Et quelque minutes plus tard… _

_-Enchanté Allen ! _

_Et deux mains se serrèrent, ravies d'avoir trouvé un ami…_

_¤_

_- Ne fais pas cette tête là, Allen ! Ce ne sont que des idiots ! _

_Le neko lui adressa un regard piteux. _

_- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était complètement stupide de juger quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il est différent ! s'insurgea le châtain. _

_Allen acquiesça, reconnaissant. _

_- Moi je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, ajouta Axel plus doucement. _

_Un sourire radieux lui répondit. _

_¤ _

_Un autre coucher de soleil, à l'endroit même de leur rencontre. _

_Semblable, mais pourtant si différent. _

_Axel se pencha vers Allen et, lentement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_Un doux premier baiser qui marquait le commencement d'une histoire forte. _

_¤ _

_- Allen, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. _

_Le jeune garçon regarda son petit-ami, intrigué. _

_- Je… je vais partir en Allemagne… _

_Allen écarquilla les yeux, paniqué. Les larmes commençaient à monter et Axel s'écria : _

_- C'est juste pour pouvoir faire mes études ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! _

_Il serra le neko dans ses bras. _

_- Ne pleure pas… Je t'aime… _

_¤ _

_- Bonjour Allen ! _

_Le garçon regarda l'écran, ravi de voir le visage de son ami. Il lui fit un signe pour le saluer. _

_# Tes études se déroulent bien ? # écrivit-il. _

_- Oui ! D'ailleurs à ce propos… Je vais devoir rallonger mon séjour. _

_Les yeux topaze de l'argenté traduisirent sa déception. _

_- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… _

_Allen se tendit. _

_- J'ai… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un là-bas en Allemagne… Une fille pour être précis. Je… Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle mais je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de toi… Je sors avec elle._

_Le visage du neko se décomposa et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles. _

_- Non, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie… _

_Mais le jeune chat ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Alors, Axel coupa la communication après un dernier triste « désolé »._

_Allen s'écroula sur le sol en sanglotant._

¤

Allen secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces mélancoliques souvenirs. Il revit son geste lorsqu'il avait enlevé son bras.

Le visage de Kanda, illuminé par un de ses rares sourires s'imposa à son esprit.

Oui, il s'était définitivement libéré de l'emprise d'Axel.

**_TBC... _**

* * *

Arf, voilà qui fut difficile à écrire . J'aime décidément pas le personnage d'Axel, mais pourtant ce chapitre était nécessaire au bon déroulement de l'histoire... Mais normalement, Axel devrait être relégué au second plan maintenant! .

Bon, j'vais me coucher maintenant, j'ai sommeiiiil!! (et demain je me lève tôt en plus )

Sukis les gens.

Moko-Hime.


End file.
